Yamata Orochi
Yamata Orochi Yatama Orochi are one of the few Yokai that were created through and by Izanami and her tears as she lay in Yomi. They were said to be evil beings who only wished to harm humans and cause the deaths of others, often for their ferocity they were considered to be great war gods. In the Age of Gods they reigned with power and terror, the greatest among them known as Yamatano, a massive beast who carried within him the great Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi, exemplified this life of the great serpents. It wasn't until he was slain by the great Susano-oo did the Orochi decide that they could no longer exist as the great gods they once were, instead retreating to the seas and mountains. Still, their power and presence was seen across most of Asia and into the Mediterranean; being seen as deities, gods, or servants to the gods in these areas. From the great serpent Anantasheshna who served Vishnu to Vasuki who served as the serpent for Shiva. When the Age of Gods ended, all but the largest and oldest, those whose size was said to have rivaled even the Leviathan remain mostly dormant on Earth. Bodies Like many other Yokai, Yamata Orochi appear as human beings, often far more slender than normal humans, this is thanks to the overly lean, serpentine muscle in their bodies. They usually have long frontal fangs used to inject venom and razor sharp teeth. All Orochi have scales covering on their limbs, neck, and faces, if not covering them completely; thought he density and amount seems to vary between families as different families take after different sorts of snakes. This means some can be born with spiked scales covering their arms, shoulders, and neck while others are born with scales over the backs of their limbs and body. Thanks to this some have developed horns or spiked ridges. Though they always have long prehensile tails, usually as long as three to five feet in length, each of which has as much strength as any other limb and is often far more powerful. Over time most Orochi learn to split their tails into seven distinct ones each generating their own snake head, some even learn to generate them from their hair like the original Gorgon Sisters, though this takes skill and age. Most Orochi are able to produce toxins or acids from their scales and through their body, meaning that even a drop of blood is dangerous to those around them Kami Like some Yokai, the Orochi are able to enter the Kami-den state which brings them the most physical strength and the highest power within their Aura. In this form not much changes about their physical forms though their tail thins out to a large whip like structure. Their bodies are covered in muscle and blood creating a sort of armor around their body as bones form over the back, around the chest, and a massive snake skull forming around their head. On top of increasing all of their physical abilities and allowing them to use their abilities on the scale of some small Kaiju. On top of that the whole of their being becomes instantly and entirely toxic to the point they can melt metal with the toxicity of their forms. Kaiju Those not born or given the power of Kami-Den often end up with the power to become Kaiju, giant beasts whose imposing forms accentuate their demonstrable power. They are considered the mid size range of the Kaiju, between forty to fifty meters long. In this state Yamata Orochi gain their signature eight heads; there are many shapes and positions this can take, one tail and eight heads like the hydra, One main head and body with seven heads coming from the base, no tail but eight individual bodies coming from a center. There combinations that this can take are not limited, meaning there could be countless formations and combinations as long as all eight of the heads appear. They are capable of producing acidic clouds with various toxic effects, producing jets of acid, or even releasing massive bursts of energy like most Kaiju. Their most effective weapon is the fact their bodies radiate a cloud of poisonous smog effects ranging from mild paralysis to cell necrosis given time. Society They often lived sedimentary lives, not usually crossing paths with one another and instead deciding to live in isolation; though the reason for such things was often different depending on which Yokai was asked. Some consider themselves too dangerous to live around others while others see themselves as too great and thus it would be an insult. Often they come together during the winter months much like actual serpents, it is here they keep warm and help to raise their children together, at least until mid-Spring. Only those who have decided to live amongst others or have becoming integrated with other families will not join in, opting to stay with them for warmth and protection. Deities Some East Asian religions still view the great serpents as minor gods or goddesses or perhaps even minor divine beings. They are few places one can go to actually find shrines or even monuments for the serpents as some consider them to be evil or that they do not look past the original Yamatano. As such it is fairly rare to see them as Land Gods, aside in the few rare cases from the Age of the Gods that still remain to this day. Contracting There is still a tradition of Taoist and Shintoists actually performing a ritual to summon up certain powerful Yokai with powerful abilities or certain semi magical abilities. From there they create a contract with the Yokai in return for Human vessels, servants, or whatever else they may offer in return for allowing them the magic they were granted within their creation. Something to note is that it was preferred for Yokai to be summoned and contracted for the magic rituals as while a Human can easily handle the essence of a Yokai the essence of the gods who created them can easily overpower and burn out a Human, often leading to a destructive disbursal of the godly powers, the Yokai offer the same power but manageable for those willing to summon the Yokai and sign the contract. Abilities Orochi are born with the ability to manipulate toxins and poisons within their body, using them to attack, disable, and destroy everything around them. Within their body they are able to generate powerful venoms within their cheeks and mouths to use when they bite. The venom type is usually consistent from Orochi to Orchi, meaning if one Orochi uses a paralytic venom with necrosis, it will usually always be that venom. The venom load itself is around thirty thousand per bite, as much as most pit vipers, enough to kill around forty people injected in a single bite. They are also able to generate toxins and acids from blood, sweat, tears, and other bodily fluids, though the main three listed are often the ones used. On top of that, their scales, claws, and fangs are shown to become highly acidic when activate meaning that when needed they can be used to melt through armor or the environment. On top of that they are able to generate clouds of poisons or toxins either from within the body or from the body itself; i.e. either firing a jet of toxin from the mouth or secreting it through the skin. On top of that the Orochi are resistant to forms of toxins, poisons, and even most acids. This resistance does not equal immunity, it is more so that they are unaffected not that they are impervious. This can be seen in some cases like the monstrous Arachne's or Jorogumo's whose paralytics and toxins can still affect the great serpents. Though these examples are mostly because of the other Yokai's potent creation of the venom, its source, and nature. Base Stats * Yamata Orochi start with -1 to magic due to their beings having never been given skill or gifts in the craft * Orochi are +1 in speed, their bodies seemingly made to move and strike quickly * They also have +1 in attack due to their muscles being made to strike hard and do as much damage as they can